Wedding Surprises
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for the season 7 finale even though the 9th season is upon us I thought I'd post it anyway. Its a C/M fic!


Okay I know the 9th season has just started but I've had this story idea for the 7th season finale for awhile now and decided to post it.  
  
This story takes place at the end of the 7th season right after Chandler and Monica's I Do's. Its an AU fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC.  
  
Title: Surprises  
Summery" What if it really were Monica who was pregnant and not Rachel?  
Rated PG  
  
Chapter 1: Someone's Pregnant   
  
Monica: Chandler, for so long I...I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now...here we are...with our future before us...and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to. You go!   
  
Chandler: Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure? (He leans in and kisses her.)   
  
After the kiss and the exchanging of the rings Chandler smiled at his new wife. He leaned in and whispered "I know about the baby" She looked at him with a stunned expression. "You...you do" she asked. He nodded " I over heard Phoebe and Rachel talking" he told her. "They know too" she asked "Yes and so does Ross" She sighed softly. She refused to cry. It took her hours to get her make up just right. Chandler could tell that she was upset. He hugged her. "It's okay" he whispered "Lets just enjoy our day we can talk about it later" he said. She gave him a small smile "Okay" she whispered.  
  
  
Music began to play. "I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing" the band leader announced. Chandler took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. "I've been taking dance lessons" he whispered. She smiled at him. She laid her head on her chest as they slowly danced to the music. She could no longer hold her tears as she started to cry softly.  
  
  
Joey returned no longer wearing his WWII uniform. He was now wearing a white tennis outfit. Chandler saw him and couldn't help chuckling. "Dude it was all the gift shop had it was either this or a robe" Joey told him. Ross walked over to Chandler and Monica. "May I cut in" he asked. Chandler nodded letting Ross dance with his sister. Ross smiled "So how do you feel" he asked his sister. Monica looks at him. "I know you know" she said. He nodded "Yeah I know" he admitted "but you don't seem very happy about it" he said. "I am happy but" she stopped "but what" he asked "It's my wedding day the baby was suppose to come later" she whispered tears starting to fill her eyes again. He hugged her. "Don't worry Mom you and Chandler are going to be wonderful parents" She smiled hugging her brother. "Thank you Ross" she said.   
  
  
  
Later that night Chandler and Monica were in their hotel room (The honeymoon suite of course) Monica walked out the bathroom wearing a lacy black nightgown. Chandler smiled "You look beautiful" he said. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to him and kissed him softly. He smiled kissing her back. "Mon, I...I have something for you" he reached behind him and pulled out a little gold gift bag with a few ribbons tied to the handles. He handed it to her. "What's this" she asked He just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. She opened the bag and tears filled her eyes as she lifted out a tiny tee-shirt with "I love New York "on the front. "Oh Chandler" she whispered. "Its adorable" she said as she cried softly.   
  
  
Chandler gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "I know it wasn't exactly planned but like I said any surprises that come our way its okay because I'll always love you" he whispered. "and this is the best surprise ever" he said as he set his hand on Monica's stomach. "Our baby" he said. Monica smiled. All the worries she had over this unexpected pregnancy were now gone. She snuggled into Chandlers arms and sighed happily she finally had everything she dreamed of. She had Chandler and soon they'd have a baby even if it was sooner than either one of them excepted.  
  
  
Should I end this here our continue it? Please review and give your suggestions! 


End file.
